sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy's Happily Ever After
With the pirates arrested, Hans turned to stone, and Queen Grimhilde gone forever, Simba walked over to Peter and nuzzled him on the cheek. "Well done, Peter!" he smiled. "Thanks, Simba." said Peter. He, Simba, Cindy, Floral, and Panini looked to see a path that was finally opened to the castle. Peter quickly made his way inside, seeing everyone in the castle grounds still asleep. As the morning sun approached, Cindy, Floral, and Panini guided Peter up the stairs of the tower into Wendy's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. It was the same blonde-haired girl in the forest, who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walked up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then Peter slowly leaned down and kissed the blonde-haired girl gently. He pulled back, and then...Wendy's eyes opened, and she was awake at last! Wendy looked up at the red-haired boy and then recognized he was the one she met before. Then Wendy smiled at her true love. The spell is now broken! Cindy and the two others then became very happy and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Simba smiled, realizing this was a happy ending for Peter and Wendy. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside started to waken. Inside the throne room, everyone started to awaken as well. Adam, Belle, and Eric began to wake up and yawned. Adam looked at Eric and saw that he was still asleep. Adam shook him awake, and Eric began to wake up slowly. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Eric, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked Adam. "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Adam, this is the fourteenth century." said Eric. "Yes, you said that a moment ago." said Adam. Eric said, "Well, to come right to the point, my nephew Peter says he's going to marry..." But he was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The Three Animal Girls then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there as Peter and Wendy appeared, side-by-side, walking down the stairs. Peter was now wearing a royal green ball uniform with gold trimming, olive green pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, dark green shoes, and a gold crown with emeralds and jades on his head. Wendy was now wearing her sky-blue dress with the matching sky-blue shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with the gold tiara and necklace again. Then Adam and Belle became happy to see their daughter. "It's Wendy! She's here!" said Adam. Eric somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His nephew is with a princess? Then what does his nephew mean by London-dwelling girl? "And...and Peter!" said Eric, surprised to see his nephew with Wendy. Peter and Wendy approached the throne and bowed/curtsied before Adam, Belle, and Eric. Wendy then fondly ran up to her mother and embraced her for the first time. "Wendy, dear!" Belle cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "We're so glad your all right!" "Of course I'm all right," replied Wendy. "I was free from that awful sleeping spell!" Wendy is now reunited with Adam and Belle after twelve years. Up on the balcony, the Three Animal Girls smiled happily, with Panini sighing with her hands in her face, Cindy just looking at Peter and Wendy, and Floral shedding tears of joy on her handkerchief. Eric approached his nephew, still confused about the whole London-dwelling girl/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy?" he said, "I don't..." But he was interrupted again when Wendy approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she approached Peter, who was standing on the dance floor, waiting for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Oh yes," said Wendy, curtsying before the red-haired boy. "Please." "But, but,..." said Eric. But Peter and Wendy stood upright and began dancing as the Once Upon A Dream music started to play. Eric looked at Adam and Belle in disbelief, shook his head, and said, "I don't understand at all." But Adam and Belle didn't listen to him as they smiled and began humming along the Once Upon A Dream music. Eric looked up at the balcony and saw Cindy, Floral, and Panini also humming along to the music. Eric shrugged his shoulders, forgetting about the whole thing, and started humming along to the music as Peter and Wendy continued to dance. On the balcony, Floral shed a tear, and Cindy heard her sniffling and sobbing. "Why, Floral! What's the matter, dear?" Cindy asked the yellow-furred bear cub. "Oh, I just love happy endings." said Floral, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Cindy smiled and said, "Yes, I do, too." When Cindy saw the color of Wendy dress, she gasped. It was sky-blue instead of aquamarine or yellow! And so were Wendy's shoes, gloves, and bloomers! "Floral, did you make the dress sky-blue?!" With a whirl of her wand, she zapped the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers and turned them aquamarine, saying, "Aquamarine!" Chorus: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream Panini also saw that the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were now aquamarine and said, "Yellow!" and, therefore, turning them yellow. "Oh no!" sighed Floral, "Here we go again!" Chorus: I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then we see the castle disappear around Peter and Wendy, and they kept on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers kept changing their color from yellow to aquamarine and so forth. At last the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were changed to their sky-blue color again. Then they kissed each other once more. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem As the last page read, "And they lived happily ever after." The book closed itself, and the fire on the candle was blown out. Chorus: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once UPON A DREAM!!! THE END A Walt Disney and Cartoon Network Parody Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs